


The Iron Throne

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Season 8 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: The wars are over. What comes next...?





	The Iron Throne

     Over the next few weeks everyone began to settle into life at King’s Landing. Parts of the city had been destroyed and would require a lot of work to reconstruct them. Daenerys and her allies spent hours each day, out in the city, trying to show the people of King’s Landing that they were peaceful, that they were there to help them. The work was tiring and the people were untrusting. But that was all to be expected. Some of the Lords and Ladies had begun to return back to their own territories, but a lot stayed behind to help out in the capital.

     After Arya made her deal to delay the death of Queen Cersei, those who had come from the North and were already in the Capital were given chambers within the castle. Arya and Gendry settled into theirs.

  
“Arya?” Gendry said uncertainly.

  
“I- I didn’t know.” She replied shaking her head.

  
“But you think you could be with child?”

  
“I had no clue, not until she said it, but I am, I’m sure of it.”

  
“I’ll send for a Maester.”

  
Gendry exited the room, and Arya sank onto their new bed. She sighed to herself, she was frustrated, today should have been the day she could finally say goodbye to her List, but alas she’d have to cling on for a few more months. A knock on her door startled her.

  
“Enter.” She called out, standing up with a hand on the hilt of her sword.

  
“Lady Arya.” Ser Jamie Lannister said making his way into the chamber, followed by Ser Lady Brienne.

  
“My Lord.” Arya responded curtly.

  
“I heard of the deal you made with Daenerys.” He said softly. “I thank you. I’ve lost three children to my sisters quest for power, you just saved my fourth.”

  
Arya noted how he looked down at his feet, he was ashamed at finally having to admit to sleeping with his sister. Arya lifted her head to look at the Lady knight.

  
“You trust him?” Arya asked.

  
“I do, my Lady.” She responded.

  
“And do you love him?”

  
“You don’t have to answer that Brienne.” Jamie turned to her.

  
The Lady knight smiled at him, she answered Arya, but looked intently at Jamie. “I do.”

  
“The child is yours Ser Jamie, all I did I did for your innocent child.” Arya said with an air of finality. At least she didn’t have to worry about the potential of raising two babies now.

  
The door opened once more.

  
“Lord Gendry, Maester Samwell, we were just leaving.” Ser Lady Brienne said.

  
Gendry nodded curtly at the two of them as they left the chamber.

  
“Your husband says you may be with child?” Samwell asked stepping closer to Arya.

  
“Yes.” She replied quietly.

  
The fat man nodded and approached Arya, he examined her as Gendry stood close by with his eyes fixed intently on her.

     Three months later, Queen Daenerys was coronated as Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons and Queen of the Severn Kingdoms.

  
Cersei was still languishing in the dungeons, Daenerys allowed Ser Jamie to visit her briefly once a week and despite becoming fat with her own babe, Arya still insisted daily that she would kill Cersei the day the former queen delivered her babe. Arya was yet to leave the capital since they arrived, however Gendry had briefly left capital to visit the Storm Lands. He had appointed a council in his absence with the help of Ser Davos. He’d told his subjects that he and his wife would be different rulers to any they’d had before. Gendry told them that he cared for the small folks, he informed them of his lowly beginnings, and the fact that he and his wife had been reluctant to take the titles of Lord and Lady. He let his people know that Lord Gendry and Lady Arya would be fair and just rulers when they came to settle at Storm’s End once their child had been born.

  
The world around them was beginning to go back to normal. Or, maybe to a new normal. A lot of the land was still ravaged from the wars, but a normality was beginning to be built by Daenerys. After she had seized her throne, she’d told Jon she wanted him to marry her. Sansa insisted that she only did it because Jon had a better claim to the throne than Dany, but Arya knew that the Dragon Queen truely did love Jon. No one else was to learn of Jon’s heritage. Jon had insisted that it would be better for everyone that way. Sansa fought him on it for weeks, but with the news of Arya’s pregnancy Sansa began to thaw.

  
Convincing Sansa to bend the knee to Daenerys was the hardest task Arya faced. Sansa had been through a lot over the past few years, she trusted very few people, and held the North as her paramount responsibility. Daenerys insisted that Sansa would be ruling the North, but Sansa would be the one who would have to kneel to her. Day-to-day, Sansa would run the North, Jon was even able to convince Daenerys to give her the title Princess of the North, rather than just Warden of the North. Sansa wasn’t happy at first, but once she realised that this was the best thing for her family and for her people, she bent the knee.

     In Arya’s 6th month Jon and Daenerys married. The wedding was huge. King’s Landing was mostly restored or in the process of being repaired, the whole city had a feat for the Wedding. The Lord’s and Ladies were given food, then their retainers, the food was passed down and down, throughout the city, right down into Flea Bottom. This certainly made Daenerys and Jon popular rulers in the eyes of the people of Kings Landing. The celebration was the biggest and cheeriest the city had seen in decades. There were jousting tourneys, a melee and even an archery contest.

  
Arya declared her intent to take place in the archery. Gendry threatened to enter the melee and Jon the lists if Arya was going to partake in the archery. Arya laughed at them both.  
“Dany will not allow you to enter the lists brother, not on your wedding night!” Arya declared, then she turned to Gendry poking a finger at his chest, “And you, do you want your child to be fatherless?”

  
They both looked at her in despair, knowing she was both right and knowing they had obviously lost their battles. Arya won the archery contest, and declared that the money she won would be distributed to the people of the Storm Land’s by way of grain. She was shocked that she had won, her stomach had grown huge. Maester Samwell had warned her she may be carrying twins. But every time she looked at the husband, she cursed him. Arya was a small woman, and Gendry was a rather big man, of course his babies were going to be big.

  
“I don’t think I can grow any larger!” Arya declared lowering herself onto her bed when she and Gendry snuck off from the celebrations early. He laid down beside her and placed his hand on her large stomach.

  
“I love you Arya Stark.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Why are you thanking me?” His eyes twinkled.

  
“For everything. You saved me. If not for you, I’d have killed Cersei and my list would be complete, and I would be alone. I don’t know where I would have gone then. Maybe I’d have travelled the seas? But my father always said, “the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”, without you I’d have no pack. You are my pack, you are mine, and I am yours. But mostly, I’m just glad that you didn’t call me Lady Stark.”

  
Gendry smiled in responce and kissed her.

     A few mornings later a squire knocked on their door soon after first light.

  
“The Queen requests you in her chambers immediately, My Lady.” The boy said.

  
“Run ahead, tell her I will be with her in a moment.” Arya responded closing her door.

  
She began to dress herself, making sure to sheaf needle and her dagger at her hips. Gendry was still abed, but stirred when she sat on the bed to put her boots on. She groaned as she struggled, her husband laughing in reply.

  
“Do you think the Queen would mind if I met her barefoot?” Arya asked.

  
“Arya..” He shook his head rising from the bed. “Hold still, I’ll help you now.”

  
He began to pull his own clothes on then bent in front of his wife to help with her boots. As he knelt before her, she placed her hands on either side of his face and lent forward to kiss him. As she did they could both feel movement in her large stomach, they both beamed at each other and Gendry kissed her stomach.

  
“Come on, we can’t keep the Queen waiting.” He declared pulling Arya to her feet.

  
The couple made their way to the Queen’s chambers.

  
Jon and the Queen both greeted them as they entered the chambers. Daenerys had insisted on no formalities when they were alone; they were family now. Jon pulled Arya into his arms as soon as he saw her.

  
“Not so little any more, huh.” He said gazing at her stomach and mussing her hair.

  
“Jon!” She began to flatten her hair, “Stop treating me like I’m 9 years old still, please!” But she smiled at him.

  
“Lannister has had her babe.” Daenerys said plainly.

  
Arya nodded once. “Take me to her.”

  
“Arya,” Jon groaned, “are you sure? You are heavy with child. Someone else can preform the task.”

  
“No.” Arya said. “No. She is mine.”

  
“We have waited this long, I suppose a few extra months won’t hurt, sister.” Danerys said softly.

  
“I’m fine to do it now. I want to see the look on her face when she’s sees that she had it right, that I was with child, but that I honestly spared her babe, and not her.”

  
She noticed Gendry and Jon share a look.

  
“I will be fine.” She repeated through gritted teeth.

  
Arya waited in the throne room with Daenerys, Jon and Gendry had gone to oversee the guards fetching Cersei to them.

  
“I know you’re strong, but do you really want to do this?” Danerys asked.

  
Arya laid her hands over her stomach.

  
“It’s now or never.” She declared.

  
They turned as they heard approaching footsteps. Jon and Gendry came first, followed by the guards and Cersei. She looked tired and slightly dirty, but looked like she’d been well treated in the dungeons.

  
The two men peeled off, Jon and Daenerys made their way to their thrones, Gendry stood to the side and Arya moved centrally.

  
“I Lady Arya, of Houses Stark and Baratheon, sentence you Cersei of House Lannister to die for your crimes by decree of our Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons and Queen of the Severn Kingdoms. Do you have any last words?

  
The woman was down on her knees before Arya, she glanced up at her. An almost wild look on her face.

  
“I wouldn’t change a thing I did.” Cersei spat.

  
Arya drew her needle from it sheaf, she looked into the face of evil once more. She used needle to pierce Cersei directly in the heart, her father always said a good clean death was honourable, but this woman was not honourable and did not deserve a clean death. Cersei collapsed onto the floor, blood pouring from her mouth. Arya turned to Daenerys and dipped her head.

  
“Your enemies are dead My Queen.” She declared.

     Three months later, Arya’s waters broke in the dead of night. Arya had suffered a lot of pain throughout her life, but nothing compared to this. Her screams roused Gendry beside her.

  
“I’ll send word to the Maester.” Gendry said squeezing her hand.

  
She groaned in agony, she could hear him opening the door about to call for a squire.

  
“Sam! How did you know to come?” She heard Gendry.

  
“Bran told me.” Sam puffed.

  
“Fucking creepy arsed bird.” Arya screamed from her bed.

  
The men walked back into the room. Arya laboured in agony for close to 20 hours. Gendry spent the whole time beside her, holding her hands and trying to reassure her, except when she was sending him off for anything she might need.

  
“It’s a girl.” Arya heard Sam declare as a baby screamed.

  
“Girl..” Arya mumbled reaching out for her daughter.

  
Samwell passed the child over to a woman to clean up. Arya felt another wave of pain rip through her.

  
“Shh, shh it’s alright, I’m here.” She heard Gendry say as he gripped her hands once more.

  
The woman brought the babe over to Arya and placed her to her mothers chest between two waves of pain.

  
Arya looked at the girl, she was bright red still and all her features were screwed up from crying, but Arya felt part of her heart melt for the babe.

  
“She’s beautiful.” Gendry sighed taking the babe from his wife breast. He continued to grip one of Arya’s hands, and balanced his daughter in the other. He passed the babe back to the woman assisting Samwell when Arya began to scream and pant in agony once more.

  
Near an hour after their daughter arrived, Arya delivered a baby boy. Again he was cleaned up and brought to his mother, Gendry held the girl once more, his hand on his wife’s shoulder. Arya wrapped her hands around the boy led on her chest.

  
“They’re perfect.” She sighed at her husband.

  
The following morning she was able to look upon her babes fully. The maids had been in and cleaned up her chambers as she soaked in the bath. Gendry hardly ever put their children down, he’d used the morning to work out the best way to hold the two of them at once. Arya returned to her bed after her bath, maids brought in food for the new parents, they hardly ate anything, too engrossed in their children and each other.

  
“What shall we call them?” Gendry asked.

  
Arya looked down at her children. The girl was at her left breast, and Gendry held their son, she’d insisted on no wet-nurse, these were her children, and she would do everything for them.

  
“Maybe we could call him Robert.” She said reaching across to smooth flat the boys dark brown hair.

  
“After my sire or your brother?” Gendry asked.

  
“Both.” She replied as she lifted the boy from her breast.

  
“Do you want to be Robert?” Gendry asked the little boy who fixed his grey Stark eyes on his father. “Robert it is then.”

  
Gendry took Robert from his wife and handed their daughter over, he placed her into Arya’s arms and ran a finger through her raven black hair, she blinked her bright blue eyes at him.

  
“Everyone said that King Robert loved Lyanna Stark more than anyone else in the world. I love the three of you more than he could have been capable of loving her. But maybe we should call her Lyanna?”

  
“Robert and Lyanna? Really?” Arya chuckled.

  
      Jon and Daenerys came around to see them later in the day.

  
Jon was holding Lyanna, and looking down at her in awe, but he also look afraid, as though he might break her.

  
“We named her Lyanna.” Arya said to him.

  
“After my mother?” Jon realised with a break in his voice.

  
Arya noticed Daenerys tense next to her, but she tuned to her nonetheless and gave her a light smile.

  
“What of this sweet one?” She asked giving her finger to the boy in her arms to hold.

  
“Robert,” Gendry said, “after your brother.” he looked at Jon.

      Everyone fell in love with the babies. Gifts were presented daily. Sansa had made her way back to Kings Landing, bringing with her what seemed to be hundreds of pieces of baby clothing and blankets. Ser Davos carved them wooden Stags and Direwoves, he even made a Lion for Ser Jamie’s boy Leo.

  
When the babes were a month old, Gendry and Arya had their stuff packed up for their progress home. Home to a home neither of them had ever lived in. It was an odd thought. But Arya felt herself filled with joy and she held her son and looked at her husband and daughter.

  
“My pack is going home.” She grinned.


End file.
